


Who's The Real Winner?

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt:  Mogar and Vav are hanging out when Vav challenges his boyfriend to an impromptu wrestle for fun. Winner fucks the loser. Mogar wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's The Real Winner?

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome
> 
> this was a little rushed because i was half asleep when i got around to doing it

It’s a normal weekend for the 2 super boyfriends, they’re both curled up on the couch cuddling after a nice nap. Vav is pinned beneath Mogar’s heavy body when he gets a cheeky idea.

“Mogar?”

“Hm?” His boyfriend keeps his eyes shut.

“Wanna play a little game?”

Mogar opens his eyes clearly trying to read Vav’s face. “What game?”

Vav drops his voice to a low sexy whisper. “A little wrestling competition. But the winner gets to fuck the loser.”

Mogar’s eyes widen with interest. Before Vav can ask if he’s up for it he’s being thrown to the ground with a very determined boyfriend heading his way.  Vav quickly gets to his feet ready for the oncoming struggle.

Mogar runs at Vav his head down and arms out and he tackles Vav straight to the ground. They conveniently have carpeted floors to cushion their landing. Before Mogar can pin Vav and declare himself the winner the Brit uses his legs to flips them over so he’s hovering over Mogar.

The bear man growls up at him and shoves Vav off sending the hero to fall on his ass. Mogar lunges forward and lies his whole body on Vav’s, successfully pining him down. Mogar stares into Vav’s eyes a grin on his lips.

“I win.”

Vav’s panting from the exertion already, and he grins through his breathlessness. “You did.”

Mogar grins and starts pulling of Vav’s clothes. Vav watches as his clothes get thrown haphazardly around the apartment. Before Mogar gets to undressing himself he rubs his face against Vav’s chest hair, he always does this and Vav doesn’t know why.

When Mogar pulls a bottle of lube out of his pocket Vav smirks at him. It hadn’t taken much convincing to get Mogar to carry that with him wherever he goes. The bear man shucks off his pants, and lathers up his fingers. He inserts one finger and quickly starts thrusting in and out.

Vav tips his head back his eyes falling shut. “More.”

Mogar growls and adds another, the stretch of it sending shivers through Vav’s body. Mogar adds a third without being prompted and crooks his fingers. Vav moans out and arches his back.

Mogar’s fingers are suddenly gone and Vav whines at the loss. He sits up resting on his elbows and sees Mogar coating his big flushed cock in lube. He drops his head back to the floor with a groan as Mogar shoves his cock into him. Mogar thrusts at a steady pace sending bursts of pleasure through Vav.

Mogar sneaks a hand over Vav’s hips and grabs onto his hard cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Vav’s moaning and keening at all the stimulation, and he feels his climax building. He wraps his legs around Mogar’s waist, digging his heels into his back urging his boyfriend closer.

Mogar speeds up his thrusts, and teases the head of Vav’s cock with his thumb, sending his boyfriend over the edge with a scream. Vav’s body melts into a puddle and Mogar collapses over him as he comes.

They’re both panting heavily, their faces flushed and ruddy. Vav smiles up at his boyfriend, who looks close to passing out. Vav reaches up and cards a hand through Mogar’s hair, petting the auburn curls. Mogar starts purring and Vav giggles. Vav ignores the mess between them and closes his eyes content with everything.


End file.
